


Adrien Welks - Hogwarts' First Squib

by Darcylovette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, Bullying, Eventual Romance, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Series, Romance, Squibs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcylovette/pseuds/Darcylovette
Summary: An uprising had taken place.Squibs were, in very special circumstances, allowed to attend wizarding schools.Adrien Welks was to go down in history as the first Squib to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But that wasn't the only thing he'd go down in history for... but how could he have known?





	1. New Home

 

Adrien Welks was a Squib.

And that’s okay.

It wasn’t shameful.

It wasn’t a curse.

It wasn’t his fault.

These were among the many mantras Adrien’s therapist had taught him, and insisted he repeat to himself each morning and night. Sure, it helped a little, but words only offered limited comfort as he watched his brothers, Kelsey and Lucas, go on to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without him.

Kelsey and Adrien were never particularly close growing up. Kelsey was seven years his senior; Head Boy, Prefect, perfect OWLS, a credit to his house and the school itself. He came home every holiday with awards, glowing letters from his professors, and more honours than any other student in his year.

Lucas was different. He was only a few years older than Adrien, but their mother swore they were more like twins. The same sandy hair, freckled cheeks, always covered in cuts and bruises from their adventures in the forest around their parent’s house. Adrien and Lucas did everything together and never seemed to disagree about anything. Kelsey insisted Adrien was just copying Lucas, but the younger boys knew better.

They were inseparable. Best friends and brothers to boot; a bond impossible to break.

When Lucas started showing signs of magic Adrien was thrilled for him, as was the rest of the family. Adrien would sit on the grass and watch Lucas mess around with his new found abilities; blooming flowers in the palm of his hand, lifting himself off the ground by a centimetre, and (if he concentrated really hard) changing the ends of his hair a different colour. Adrien clapped and whooped at his every trick, wondering excitedly what kind of magic they could perform together.

Kelsey had gotten into Slytherin. Many years ago this would have been considered shameful (to certain families) but times had changed and his parents were very proud. Adrien and Lucas would stay up late talking about the different houses, reading and rereading all about their famous students, their common rooms, their Quidditch teams – Lucas wanted to be in Ravenclaw, and Adrien agreed with him.

 

“See you in a few years!” Lucas had said as he boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time, giving his tearful brother a huge hug before he did. They’d already tried smuggling him in Lucas’ suitcase but, unsurprisingly, this hadn’t fooled their parents.

A week later they received a letter – Ravenclaw.

“I’m gonna be in Ravenclaw too!” Adrien confirmed at the breakfast table, rereading the letter in his hands, “You’ve gotta answer riddles to get in the common room, and I’m really, really good at riddles. Lucas says they’re really hard, but I’m not scared!”

His mother had barely touched her food, “Yes, Adrien, you are good at riddles. You always were.”

“But…” his father held his coffee a little awkwardly, “well, how would you feel if you didn’t get into Ravenclaw? You wouldn’t be too upset, would you?”

Adrien felt a little panicked at that question, “I would be. But… Lucas and I could see each other around the castle. I guess I could be a Gryffindor, that’s where Harry Potter and Dumbledore went! And – and the Slytherin common room is _underwater_!”

“Yes, Adrien, but...” his father let out a deep sigh, “well… how would you feel if… you had to go to a different school?”

The letter fell from Adrien’s fingers, “Dad?”

“Marv, not now!” his mother hissed.

“Sweetheart, don’t…” his father whispered back, “you can’t let him get his hopes… I mean… it’s not fair.”

“He’s only eight, h-he could still… there’s still time…”

“Mum, what’s dad talking about? I-I’m still going to Hogwarts, right?”

His mother’s lips pursed together, “Adrien… you could still go to Hogwarts, yes. But… you just need to try a… little harder with your magic, okay?”

“But I _am_ trying!” Adrien wailed, “I’m really, really, really trying, mum! I-I’m just… please let me go, please!!”

His mother swallowed a sob as she hid her face behind her hands, “I knew this wasn’t… he’s too young…”

Adrien wiped under his eyes but his cheeks were already drenched with tears, “Dad? Daddy? I want to go. Lucas is there. I’ve been trying… really, really… hard…”

His father told him to go and play outside.

***

Three years later.

No letter arrived for him.

 

Two years had passed since.

Adrien’s parents went part time, taking it in turns to home-school him.

But there was only so much you could teach a Squib.

 

That summer his parents requested an audience with the Ministry of Magic. Adrien didn’t go with them every time, but he knew what they were doing. A year ago a huge uprising had taken place across the country – protests, marches, petitions, even riots. The Wizarding world itself was almost exposed.

But it had worked.

In very special, very rare circumstances, Squibs could now attend wizarding schools.

And now Adrien was to be the first Squib to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He wouldn’t be taking all the same classes as the other students. He’d be taking potions, history of magic, even muggle studies. Adrien didn’t care – he was going to Hogwarts. He’d be in the same school as his brother, the school he’d dreamed about attending ever since he was a child.

Adrien cried.

His parents had cried.

The letter from Lucas was splashed with tears.

Against all the odds they had done the impossible.

 

His parents took him to Diagon Alley that summer, still shaking with excitement and beaming with pride. However Adrien couldn’t help but notice that when his mother held his hand it felt much tighter than normal.

They bought him the finest cauldron, more books than he could carry, beautiful robes, and his very own owl. Clutching the cage against his chest, Adrien felt his chest buzzing as his mind raced with all the experiences he had ahead of him. The feasts in the great hall, watching Quidditch matches, making potions…

Two boys came running out of a shop, waving something above their heads.

Wands.

Adrien felt very cold all of the sudden.

His mother took his arm and gently pulled him away, buying him a large ice cream as a treat (and a distraction).

***

He’d been to Platform 9 ¾ many times in his life – ever since Kelsey’s first year. But this time was different. He wasn’t here to wave off his brother. He was joining him.

Lucas had his arm around Adrien’s shoulder, jabbering away about all the sweets they could buy on the train, how much of the countryside they were going to see, and the feast awaiting them at the other side. Lucas seemed almost as excited to have his brother there as Adrien was to be there. Some students came up to chat to Lucas, friends of his. The arm around Adrien’s shoulders felt a little more protective whenever they did.

Adrien and Lucas, as a team, shoved their trunks away and took their seats. Adrien’s owl slept on in his cage, whilst Lucas’ cat had curled up on her owner’s lap.

They waved to their sobbing parents through the window.

The station vanished from view.

They were off.

***

“Do you think I’ll still get into Ravenclaw?” Adrien asked for the umpteenth time.

“Course, no reason you shouldn’t.” Lucas sighed, “They can’t make a new house just for you. You’re not that special.” He winked.

“Hey!” Adrien laughed, “I’ll have you know I’m not only the first Squib to attend Hogwarts, I’m also going to be the oldest first year they’ve ever seen.”

“Oh, come off it, you’re not really a first year. Mum and dad insisted you join third year; they did home-school the crap out of you.”

“Right, home-school. I forgot how cool I was.”

“Me too.”

Adrien threw a chocolate frog at him.

“Ass.”

“Hey now,” Lucas threw it back, smirking, “I’m a Prefect now, you have to respect my authority!”

“And yet you’re hanging out in the Commoner’s Carriages. Don’t you guys get your own train or something? One that flies?”

“Something like that,” Lucas nodded, “But hey, my baby brother’s going to Hogwarts! I wouldn’t miss your first train-ride for the world.”

“Not even a flying train?”

“Not even a flying train.”

“That’s dumb.”

Lucas shrugged, turning his attention to the slumbering owl, “Did you name him yet?”

“Buchanan.”

“Buh-what?”

“After Angus Buchanan. He’s a Squib too, professional rugby player.”

“What’s ruby?”

“Muggle sport. It’s like Quidditch except they play it on the ground, and instead of bludgers they all charge into each other.”

“That sounds awesome.”

“I know, right? Should I start a club?”

“I can’t imagine anyone would join, but I imagine everyone would want to watch- ow!” he jumped and picked the cat up off his lap, “Give over, Mini!” he sighed, “She always gets like this on the train, can’t keep her claws in.”

“How come you didn’t get an owl?”

“Everyone had owls, didn’t need my own to send letters. Besides,” he tickled behind Mini’s ears once she’d calmed down, “this one can hang out with me in the dorm rooms.”

“Now you’ve got me!”

Lucas smiled, “Yeah, true. How good are you at catching flies?”

Before Adrien could respond there was a tapping at the door, which slid open to reveal a rather mean looking girl in a Gryffindor tie, and a snobby looking boy and girl both in Slytherin ties.

“Oi, Lucas,” barked the Gryffindor, “heard they let your brother into Hogwarts. Is that him?” she jerked her head in Adrien’s direction.

“Call my brother ‘that’ again, Marie, see what happens.” Lucas retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Adrien suddenly felt very small.

“Touched a nerve, did I?” Smirked Marie. She had brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, a strong jaw, and a permanent scowl.

“I think it’s cute.” said the Slytherin boy to her left. The boy had a perfectly styled blonde quiff, plucked eyebrows, and an expensive looking grey jumper, “Standing up for his brother.”

“Is he going to be the caretaker? Or the groundskeeper?” chimed the Slytherin girl – a female version of the boy, clearly twins.

Adrien looked at Lucas, who was leaning back with a smirk on his face. Like he had a plan.

“Do you know what?” he chuckled, “You must not have heard yet.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little badge of the letter P. The colour drained from the three bully’s faces. “I’m a Prefect now. So, unless you want detentions your first day back, you’d better apologise to my brother. And to me.”

Marie marched off without saying anything.

The girl followed.

The boy seemed frozen.

Lucas rolled his eyes, “You’re an ass when your sister is around.”

“Do shut up.” The boy sneered, “I could have said worse, you know?”

“I suppose I should be thankful?”

“… Sorry.”

“Thank you, Marius.”

Marius turned to Adrien, “Sorry… about them.”

Adrien paused, “… Okay.”

“Take a seat,” Lucas gestured, “don’t worry, he’s not as big of an ass as he pretends to be.”

Marius glared, “And you’re not as smart as you pretend to be. We all have secrets.” He glanced back at Adrien for a second, then spun on his heels and walked away.

Adrien felt a little stunned, “… He seemed… uh…”

“He’s a jerk.” Lucas shook his head, “His family are jerks, his friends are jerks… he’s not really that bad, but… hanging around people like that can magnify anyone’s negativity. I feel bad for him.”

“Seriously?”

“Of course.” Lucas peered through the door, then turned back, “He’s an ass but he’s not that hopeless. Only problem being people like _that_ don’t let him grow – been trying to help him get in touch with his human side for the last few years, but then that lot come along.”

“Is it working?”

“I think so. He doesn’t bully people anymore, but he doesn’t stand up for them either. I’d still call that progress.”

“His sister’s a bitch.”

“That she is.”

***

The train pulled into the station.

Lucas gave Adrien a hug, wished him good luck, and went to join the other Prefects.

Adrien joined the first years, who gave him a puzzled look. He tried to ignore the whispers.

He kept his head down as the boats took off, gliding softly along the black water. He felt embarrassed. He felt afraid. He wondered if maybe it wasn’t too late to back out… maybe he really didn’t belong here.

Someone gasped beside him.

He looked up.

Adrien felt his doubts, his fears, his worries, and his fear melt away as Hogwarts castle, shrouded in shadows, loomed over them like a mountain.

His new home.

 

 


	2. The Sorting Hat

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” A tall woman stood before Adrien and the first years. She had dark hair, round glasses, a kind smile but stern eyes, “I am Professor Patil, Deputy Headmistress.”

Adrien was finding it hard to listen to what she was saying, despite the fact it was probably important. He was far too distracted by the large, regal hall they were standing in, lit by ancient torches. If this was just a hall, the Great Hall must be the size of a small city. Adrien gazed around it, trying not to think about how much taller he was than the other students.

Professor Patil escorted them through corridors, up enchanted staircases, all the while students whispered and giggled excitedly, gasping whenever a portrait of a famous witch of wizard spoke to them. Adrien too was enchanted by the castle, despite the fact he’d read so much about it. No amount of reading or studying could prepare him for such a place.

A place he never thought he’d get to see, let alone call his home.

Finally, they entered the Great Hall.

The first thing Adrien saw were hundreds of eyes staring at them, specifically at him. He was so much taller than the rest of the group, it wasn’t surprising he’d attract the most attention. But he knew it wasn’t just his height. He felt a little faint.

Professor Patil marched them, in a line, through the tables towards the front of the hall, where a battered, dirty hat sat on a three-legged stool.

Adrien remembered a book he’d read, where Angus Buchanan managed to sneak into the feast with the help of his wizard brother and put the Sorting Hat on his head. The Sorting Hat had kindly said he was a good-hearted chap but no wizard.

He suddenly felt very afraid… as if the torn, dusty hat had turned into a dragon.

The hall began to whisper, dozens of hushed voices melting together. There was one word which could be heard amongst all others – _Squib_.

Adrien looked around until his eyes met a familiar pair. Lucas winked and gave him a thumbs up. Adrien returned a small smile, though fighting the urge to break down in tears.

The hat sang its song and was met with applause. Adrien had read all about the Battle of Hogwarts, and was impressed to see the hat has survived with only a few scorch-marks. He suspected magic had been involved, but nevertheless felt in awe of such a famous and historical piece of clothing.

Maybe it would go easy on him?

Names were called and houses were assigned, the hall filled with cheers every time a student joined their new family. Adrien cursed his surname – the longer he waited the more his anxiety bubbled and grew inside him.

Eventually, the time had come.

“Welks, Adrien!”

The whispers returned, louder this time.

Adrien walked towards Professor Patil, his head down and his fists clenched. He took his seat.

_Squib. Squib. Squib. Squib._

The hat fell over his eyes and ears, plunging him into darkness and silence.

For a while the hat said nothing.

“Curious.” Whispered a voice in his ear, “I find myself remembering a boy long ago. A boy with no magic, a brother who loved him… a desire to learn and prove himself. Yes, this is quite familiar. But you are different, are you? A student, yes. But can you truly belong in a place such as this? Could these halls ever be called home? Could these students ever be considered your friends? Perhaps it is best you left now, is it? The train might still be at the station, waiting for you.”

Adrien wanted to rip the hat off his head and run. He wanted to jump back into the boats and row as fast as he could back to the train. Too fast for anyone to stop him – would they even try?

One student would try…

Adrien closed his eyes and sat very still.

“A strong loyalty to your family. Courage, yes, plenty of courage to bring you here. A very clever brain, indeed. So many facts and yet a yearning for more, very clever. You know of the boy I spoke of from long ago… do you wish to be as famous as he? Why, my boy, you may already be as famous as… wait… oh… I know exactly where to put you.”

Adrien took a deep breath as the hat straightened itself.

“GRYFFINDOR!”


	3. Welcome To Hogwarts

 

The hat’s announcement was met with a smattering of confused applause. Many students probably suspected the same as Adrien – the hat would cast him out before it reached his head. But Gryffindor? Gryffindor?!

Professor Patil lifted the hat from his head and Adrien, a little blinded by the light, saw those faces staring back at him. Those who had clapped now sat still, staring at him with unreadable faces. At least the professors behind him were clapping… actually, that made it slightly worse.

Adrien rose shakily to his feet, the sound of his footsteps echoed deafeningly through the hall. He looked towards the Ravenclaw table. Lucas was staring at him; he wasn’t clapping. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in shock. Their eyes met, but neither had anything to say.

They wouldn’t be in the same house.

The one person Adrien knew would protect him, care about him, and encourage him.

Lucas was a Ravenclaw. A sixth year. A Prefect.

Adrien was a Gryffindor. A third year. A Squib.

He took his seat amongst the rest of his house. He kept his eyes on his plate as he felt their eyes boring into him… at least the whispering had stopped.

Even when Lucas went to Hogwarts without him, leaving him with just their mother and father for company, he’d never felt this alone.

Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, spoke a few words Adrien couldn’t hear.

He blinked and a magnificent feast had appeared before him – every kind of food you could imagine, all cooked to perfection. But Adrien had lost his appetite.

As the sounds of chattering, chewing, and cutlery banging together filled the hall, and attention was dragged away from Adrien. He thought about getting up to go sit with Lucas, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed, and didn’t want to show himself up by getting told off by a teacher. Something told him they wouldn’t be as lenient towards rule breaking with him.

He looked at the plate of chips sat in front of him; they sure did smell amazing. Sick of feeling sorry for himself, and aching to fit in with the rest of his house, he reached forward and piled a small helping of chips into his plate, with a little ketchup on the side. He dipped and ate them one at a time – his father was a great cook, but somehow a single Hogwarts chip tasted even better than an entire Christmas dinner at home.

‘ _Well,_ ’ he thought to himself, ‘ _if the foods always this good, I think I’ll be fine. This plate of chips can be my new brother._ ’

Just as he was about to muster a smile, something small and wet struck Adrien on the forehead, startling him.

“Oi, Welks!” came a familiar, cold voice. “Hey, Squibby! What do you think you’re doing, Squibby? That food’s for wizards only!”

Adrien wiped a hand across his forehead – Marie had flicked some mashed potatoes at him.

“What’s the matter, Welks?” Marie taunted as two equally mean looking Gryffindors smirked beside her, “Not got your big brother to fight your battles for you?”

“I don’t need anyone to fight for me.” Adrien muttered, not sounding as confident as he’d wanted.

“Oh?” Marie stood up and marched towards him, “Come on then. Let’s have a duel. Oh!” She gasped dramatically, “Wait! I forgot. You can’t!” she cackled, “Why are you even here?”

Adrien took a long, deep breath, “Actually… I’m here to annoy you.” He looked up at her, happy to see her a little taken aback, “Yeah, it’s all one big practical joke. I’m specifically here to annoy you with my presence, after all – you must be pretty insecure about your own magic to feel so threatened by a Squib.”

The entire Gryffindor table had gone silent. Everyone was staring at Adrien and Marie, some frozen in shock with forks hovering in their open mouths.

Marie looked like she was about to explode, a huge vein pulsing in her neck, “… You’re gonna die here, Welks.” She spat, turning on the spot and storming away, closely followed by her two no-longer-smirking cronies.

Adrien turned back to his plate and shakily helped himself to another chip. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder, and turned to face a handsome third-year with dark skin and mismatched eyes, “Dude… that… was _hilarious._ ”

Students around him laughed and clapped in agreement.

“Man, you are savage, Welks!” continued the boy, “Nobody’s ever stood up to Glass like that! You’ve got balls, dude.”

“Um… thank you.” Adrien smiled a little, “Yeah, she’s a… she’s just a bitch, what do I care?”

“Damn. I’m Ken by the way, Ken Rogers.” He held out a hand which Adrien shook.

“Adrien. Adrien Welks.”

“Yeah, we know who you are.” The boy nodded, taking a drink of Pumpkin Juice, “You’re a little famous, you know. I mean, I’m Muggleborn and even I know you’re kind of a big deal around here.”

“Haha, yeah.” Adrien nervously stirred his ketchup with a chip, “I’m still kinda shocked myself.”

“First Squib to go to Hogwarts.” Ken exhaled through pursed lips, “You’re gonna be in history books! Hey, will you mention me in your bestselling autobiography? The handsome ladies man, star of the Quidditch team?”

“You got it. I’ll be sure to talk about how humble you are.”

“Thanks man.” Ken patted his shoulder again. “You’re gonna be joining third-year, right? Hey, stick with me. I’ll help you catch up.”

“Wow, thank you.” Adrien’s heart swelled, “I mean, you don’t have to, I’m sure I can-”

“Don’t mention it, you’re gonna need all the help you can get. What classes you taking?”

“Uh…” Adrien racked his memory, “You know, potions, history of magic, muggle studies, astrology, anything you don’t need… like… you know… for.”

Ken hissed, “Yikes… I kinda suck at potions. Can’t help you there, my friend.”

“It’s fine, I’m probably gonna suck too.”

“That’s the spirit. Yo, try the steak. It’s insanely good this year.”

Adrien, with his newly returned appetite, let Ken spear a stake and slip it onto his plate. He was right – it was amazing.

Adrien and Ken kept talking all the way through the feast. He learned that Ken’s parents were doctors, and that his cousin had attended Hogwarts five years before him so they weren’t that surprised. He was chaser on the Quidditch team, but still insisted he preferred playing football. Adrien found football fascinating, and listened intently to every rule Ken could list.

“Maybe we should start a team at Hogwarts.” Adrien wondered, “I bet all the other Muggleborns would be in.”

Ken sniggered, “Yeah, right. These guys just learned about games with broomsticks – they’re not gonna want to play football.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Adrien shrugged, “How come you prefer football?”

Ken paused for a second, then laughed, “Played it my whole life. I had dyslexia as a kid – still do – never did that well in school. Nobody wants to diagnose the black kid as dyslexic, they just thought I was dumb. Football was the only thing I did well. But now I’m here. I’m really good at charms, and transfiguration. Man…” he laughed again, “wish I could go back and tell my old teachers that I’m top of my classes now. Tell them how wrong they were.”

Adrien felt a great deal of admiration and respect for Ken, “Fuck Muggle schools, am I right?”

“You are right, my friend. You are right.”

The feast ended and the Prefects lead each house to their Common Rooms. Adrien tried to find Lucas amongst the sea of people, but he was nowhere to be seen. ‘ _It’s okay,_ ’ he thought, ‘ _I’ll see him at breakfast._ ’

The Gryffindor Common Room was just as warm, comfortable, and luxurious as he’d read. He followed Ken up to their dorm and found his trunk sitting at the foot of a bed, Buchanan dozing by the window. Adrien swore all that owl ever did was sleep.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled out a quick note;

 _Hey, Lucas!_  
_Made it to Common Room. I’ve made a friend! His name’s Ken, he’s really cool and nice._  
 _See you at breakfast tomorrow?_  
 _Your loyal, awesome, handsome brother,_  
 _Adrien_

He prodded Buchanan awake, who hooted in irritation as he took the letter in his beak. Adrien watched him swoop out the window and into the night, his white and black feathers made him seem almost ghostly in the darkness.

After undressing he climbed under the covers – holy crap this bed was soft – and turned to Ken.

“I can’t believe I’m actually here.” He whispered.

“Welcome home, man.” Ken whispered back with a yawn, “You’re gonna… love it… we’ve got… brooms and sh…” Ken had fallen asleep.

Adrien smiled, turned onto his side, and fell almost straight asleep after him.

 


End file.
